Diamonds
"Diamonds" by Rihanna is featured on Just Dance 2015 and 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with short purple hair, a long sleeve purple turtleneck, a gold cage girdle belt that resembles a diamond, pink tights with large holes, and black stiletto ankle boots. At some points she changes black with most of her outfit changing to white and grey. She has a pink outline. Seated Dance Both dancers are hardly detailed, with only their silhouettes present. P1 is a woman and P2 is a man, both with short hair. P1 appears to be wearing a short sleeve shirt, and P2 appears to be wearing a tank top. At some points, brightly lighted yellow arrows can be seen moving on their shadows. They resemble the Rich Girl Chair dancer in that neither of them have many visible features and the way they are black all over. Diamondsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Diamondsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is black with white rising glitter resembling the titular diamonds. At some points a rainbow circular light and a shining white light in the distance shine about. The light is likely to have been caused by the diamonds' reflections of light. At some point during the chorus the background zooms out with the dancer, revealing more diamond covered floor and as the dancer zooms back in strings of diamonds appear in the background. Seated Dance The background is completely white with the exception of the two bright blocks - one orange and the other red - used as seats. A spotlight illuminates the walls and dancers at some points of the dance; it zooms in and out at some points. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Make an arm circle going upward while lifting your left leg. Gold Move 2: Reach your right arm to the northeast. Gold Move 3: '''Make a circle the reversed way and make a diamond. This is the final move of the routine. diamonds gm1.png|Gold Move 1 diamonds gm2.png|Gold Move 2 diamonds gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Seated Dance The Seated Dance has 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your hands down in opposite directions: P1 to the left and P2 to the right. SeatedGMAll.PNG|All Gold Moves Mashup Diamonds has an unreleased Mashup with the theme Fashionable Men which was discovered in the game files. Dancers *'Diamonds' (JD2015) *''Love Boat'' (JD2014) *''Superstition'' (JD4) *''Fine China'' (JD2014) *''Forget You'' (JD3) Community Remix Diamonds ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sergio Tokio * Klarunia * lay1251 * Ivan Eduh * Hustla85 * Luisgamer90 * ECHO Impact * TDFM Xfactor 59 * CookieSQUAD9505 * Aerryne * GoldLocket27864 * Ana Kereny * kaiji0830 Appearances in Mashups ''Diamonds appears in the following Mashup: *''Same Old Love'' Captions Diamonds ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bright Circles Trivia *This is the seventh song by Rihanna in the series, after ''S.O.S, Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia, Umbrella and Where Have You Been. * "Molly" is censored, as it refers to ecstasy. *The dancer's hairstyle strongly resembles the coaches from Wild, Price Tag and'' Want U Back. * The shape of her outfit is very similar to ''Electric Boy and Just Dance. * This is the second song to have an alternate routine involving a chair, the first being Rich Girl. * This was the fourth alternate routine to be revealed for Just Dance 2015, after I Love It’s Guard Dance, Happy’s Sing Along and The Fox’s Campfire Dance. ** However, it is only the second alternate routine to actually have had its gameplay revealed before the game release. * The Seated Dance is the first routine where the dancer(s) has/have ever been to the screen without the zoom effect being used. The second routine is ''Teacher'''' (Car Version).'' * The background might've be inspired by the presentation that Rihanna had on to resemble the columns of diamonds coming from the floor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S1hCYgsmCk * On justdanceworld.com, there was a video of the Community Remix with the routine that is mildly different than it should. In it, it has the lyrics for She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ''however with lyrics in the style of the first game without being colored in or staying in a grey shade before apperance, it has a pictogram from ''Good Feeling, and the player names have the same font as they did in Just Dance 2014 ''with all of them being too long for the max letters for names. *''Diamonds, along with Get Low, Kiss Kiss and I Luh Ya Papi, have unplayable Mashups in Just Dance 2015's files. *''Diamonds'' is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Gallery Diamonds now.jpg|''Diamonds'' Diamonds Sent.jpg|''Diamonds'' (Seated Dance) Diamonds cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Cover Diamondsalt cover.png|Seated Dance Cover 11352977_908697759176568_701469965_o.jpg|Routine Selection Menu on 舞力全开2015 diamonds_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 205.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 220.png|Seated Dance avatar on Just Dance 2015 Unknown-18.jpeg|''Diamonds'' Thumbnail Screen Shot 2014-09-10 at 8.28.38 PM.png|Gameplay Diamonds seated.png|Seated Dance Diamonds_Weird_CR.jpg|''Diamonds'' on the bottom left. Notice how there are She-Wolf lyrics and a Good Feeling pictogram. Diamonds 170718.gif diamonds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms diamonds_png___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88juq1.png|The coach DIAMONDSCOMMUNITYREMIX.png|Community Remix Announcement Videos File:Rihanna - Diamonds Just Dance 2015 Rihanna - Diamonds (5 Stars) Just Dance 2015! "Diamonds(Seated Dance)" 5 Stars Just Dance 2015 - Diamonds - Community Remix References Site Navigation zh:璀钻 ja:ダイヤモンズ Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Leaked Songs